Retour dans le temps
by ange-0717
Summary: Et si Buffy allait voir Angel quand il vivait encore.....
1. Chapitre 1

Buffy rentrais chez elle après la soiré passé chez Willow. Elle pensait au cadeau que lui avait la jeune fille. Voulant augmenté ses pouvoirs, la jeune sorcière avait offert à Buffy un « Retour dans le temps ». Buffy n'avait pas très bien saisi le sens, mais ce qu,elle avait comprit c'est que Willow lui offrait la possibilité d'aller dans une autre époque. Buffy se demandait en quelle année elle irait. Les années hippies lui tentait, les années gogos aussi, mais ce qui lui tentait vraiment c'était les années de la renaissance. Le lendemain, quand Willow lui demanda sur quelle année elle avait jeté son dévolu, elle lui répondit -La renaissance! -La renaissance? Dit la jeune fille. Mais quelle année précisément? -1753! -Mais c'est l'année où. -Angel est mort! Oui je sais, je voudrais le voir humain. -O.K. Mais soit très prudente!  
  
La jeune sorcière commenca à réciter sa formule. Buffy ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle était au portes d'une ville. Elle entra, elle faisait un peu tâche avec ses jeans et son bustiers au milieu des robes et des grandes blouses. Elle vit un homme passé, elle l'arrêta. -Excusez-moi monsieur, pardon, mais pouvez vous me dire dans quelle ville sommes nous? -Vous êtes à Galway en Irlande mademoiselle! -Et en quelle année? -1753 -Merci monsieur.  
  
J'y suis, pensa-t-elle. Buffy je dirigea vers, ce qu'elle croyait, un restaurant. Quand elle entra, la serveuse et les clients la regarda bizarrement. Buffy s'asseya à une table. La serveuse s'approcha et Buffy commanda un verre d'eau. Elle paya en argent sonnant puisque dans cette année-là, le papier monnaie n'était pas encore inventé. Elle sortit du . « restaurant » suivi par un homme. -Bonsoir Mademoiselle! Dit-il. -Bonsoir. -Est-ce que je me trompe ou vous n'êtes pas de la ville? -Effectivement, je ne suis pas de la ville. Elle le regarda en souriant. Elle l'avait trouvé, Angel se trouvait devant elle. -Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez? -Je viens de Los Angeles, Californie! -Californie? Où se trouve ce pays? -C'est vrai nous somme en 1753, l'indépendance américaine ne surviendra quand 1781 et la Californie ne deviendra un État Américain qu,en 1851. se dit-elle à elle-même. Euh. c'est en . Nouvelle-Angleterre. -Vous venez des Amériques? Dit-il en souriant. -Oui, mon père est séna. gouverneur de Californie, une petite ville de Nouvelle-Angleterre. On va dire! Se dit-elle. -Je croyait que vous veniez du ciel. Vu votre allure mademoiselle, je croyais que vous étiez un ange!  
  
Il la regarda avec ce petit sourire qui la faisait craquer à tout coups.  
  
-Puis-je savoir votre nom, où est-ce trop indiscret de ma part?  
-Je m'appelle Buffy. Et vous?  
-Liam. Puis-je vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre demeure?  
-Je n'ai pas d'endroit, je vais probablement aller à l'auberge.  
-Je ne peux pas tolérer. Je vous invite sous le toit de on père. Accepter  
mademoiselle, je vous en pris!  
-D'accord j'accepte.  
  
Il lui prit le bras et le mit sous le sien. Quand ils arrivèrent chez  
lui, Liam lui montra la chambre où elle allait dormir. Probablement pas  
seule. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Liam la regarda. Buffy voyait qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Buffy avait du mal à contenir son envie de lui. Elle le regarda puis pointa le lit du regard. Liam sourit.  
  
-Vous avez de biens vilaines idées.  
  
-Pas plus vilaines que les vôtre Angel! Euh. Liam  
  
-Angel? Qui est-ce? Votre fiancé?  
  
-euh. oui.enfin. euh. peut-être!  
  
-Vous fait-il la cour?  
  
-Euh.. je ne sais pas  
  
-Parce que s'il vous la cour je ne puis me permettre de.  
  
-Vous parlez ou vous agissez?  
  
Liam mis ses mais sur ses hanches, elle se rapprocha de lui. Son regard se plongea dans le sien et Liam l'embrassa. Il défit les cordes qui retenait son bustier. Buffy défit les cordes de sa chemise et de ses pantalons. Elle enleva son jeans puis, Liam la coucha sur le grand lit baldaquin. Elle mit ses mains dans le dos de Liam et elle les passa partout. Liam passa ses mains partout sur le corps de Buffy. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit la même lueur, la même âme que dans les yeux d'Angel. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, quand Liam commenca a bouger sur elle, Buffy poussa quelque cris. Elle se retrouva sur lui et il poussa des soupirs de satisfaction comme le faisait Angel. Quand Buffy se réveilla, elle était couché sur la poitrine de Liam. Elle entendit un bruit. Elle pensa Son c?ur, son c?ur bat. Le soir, Buffy se promenait dans la ruelle quand elle vit Darla. Buffy la reconnut toute de suite, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands airs.« Je dois prévenir Angel» pensa-t-elle. Quand elle passa devant une taverne, elle vit Liam, une femme sur ses genoux, entrain de boir. Elle entra. Tout le monde la regarda. Liam laissa tombé la femme et se dirigea vers Buffy.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici?  
  
-Je viens vous demander quelque chose?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Elle prit un air paniqué.  
  
-Je. j'ai.  
  
-Que ce passe-t-il?  
  
-J'ai. été.  
  
-Quoi? Quelqu'un vous a-t-il fait du mal?  
  
-Un homme m'a volé le peu d'argent que j'avais alors je ne pourrais pas aller dormir..  
  
-Vous dormirez chez moi! Allez venez, je vous raccompagne!  
  
Oui! Elle ne l'aura pas cette nuit! Pense-t-elle. Liam la raccompagna chez lui. En enrtrant dans sa chambre, Buffy le regarda.  
  
-Je dois vous dire quelque chose.  
  
-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain?  
  
-Non! Car demain vous serez peut-être mort!  
  
-Quoi? Qui êtes-vous pour dire ce genre de chose?  
  
-Je.je viens du futur.  
  
-Du futur? SORCIÈRE!  
  
-Non! Attendez Liam! Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis. votre ange gardien. Je suis là pour vous prévenir. Une femme vous attirera et elle vous tuera!  
  
-Comment savez-vous tout ça?  
  
-Vous vous souvenez d'où je viens?  
  
-Oui des Amériques!  
  
-Et bien, je viens d'un pays que l'on appelle les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Il a obtenu son indépendance en 1789 et la Californie est devenue, en 1851, le 31ième État américain.  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Et en 1998 on va se rencontrer! Alors ne sorter pas cette nuit, je vous en pris.  
  
Il la regarda sans savoir s'il devait la croire ou non. Il se retourna. Il se dirigea vers la porte, il sentit, derrière lui, un mouvement pour le retenir. Il se retourna vers Buffy. Elle le regardait comme un condamné qui implorait qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.  
  
-Alors retenez-moi!  
  
Buffy le regarda avec un sourire. Liam vit comme une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux ou étais-ce une lueur de désir? Il s'avança vers elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Buffy s'abandonna à lui. Liam défit le bustier et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il caressa les seins de Buffy, il les embrassa puis il passa sa langue dessus. Buffy frémit. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou et se dirigea vers sa bouche. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'appeler Angel. Il la regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Il descendit ses mains vers son jeans. Il caressa ses cuisses et fit glisser sa main vers l'intérieur. Buffy enleva son pantalon. Liam la fit frémir en passant ses doigts sur sa petite-culotte. Buffy le regarda et ell sourit. Liam comprit qu'il avait le droit d'aller jouer sur le terrain de jeu de la jeune fille. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres, Buffy cria. Il passa ses doigts et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche. Buffy l'embrassa avec fougue comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps. Liam se coucha sur elle et fit des mouvements de va-et-viens. Buffy était au 7ième ciel. Après quelque heures, Buffy et Liam s'endormirent essoufflé. Au matin, Buffy se éveilla seule dans son lit. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle à dîner. Elle eu un choc quand elle le vit. Il était sous les rayons du soleil et il la regardait, il lui souriait. Buffy croyait rêver. Angel enfin Liam , était à la lumière du jour et il ne craignait rien. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda comme s'il eu peur d'elle. Ils ne se dirent rien de toute la journée. Le soir Liam s'habilla pour aller à la taverne et Buffy le regardais.  
  
-Vous vous faites beau! Vous sortez?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Puis-je vous accompagner?  
  
-Non.  
  
Elle s'étonna de cette réponse. Elle le regarda offusquée et interrogatrice.  
  
-Non? Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que les dames n'y sont pas admises!  
  
-Ah! Et où allez vous?  
  
-Chez Billy!  
  
-Billy?  
  
-C'est une taverne!  
  
-Ah!  
  
Liam se retourna et sortit. Pendant la soirée, Buffy ne tenait plus en place. Alors, vers 2h du matin, elle sortit. Elle se dirigea vers la taverne dont lui avait parlé le jeune homme. En passant devant une ruelle, elle le vit marché vers une dame.  
  
-Liam! NON!  
  
-Que faites-vous dehors? Il est tard!  
  
-Non n'y aller pas, ne la rejoignez pas.  
  
Elle avait des sanglots dans sa voix.  
  
-Je veux juste qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Iol est tard et les dames ne sont pas en sécurité la nuit.  
  
-Non Liam. C'est elle. Elle vous tuera, n'y allez pas je vous en pris.  
  
-La femme dont vous m'avez parlé? C'est elle?  
  
-Oui, elle s'appelle Darla.  
  
-Vous m,avez dit qu'on se rencontrerais en 1998?  
  
-Oui, mais pour cela il vous faut mourir.  
  
-Alors je mourrais. Si je vous rencontre ce sera alors au paradis! Ne pleurez pas cher ange. Ne pleurez pas! On se reverra, c'est vous même qui l'avez dit.  
  
Il l'embrassa puis se fondit dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Buffy l'entendit crier. Elle ferma les yeux et quelque larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans la chambre de Willow.  
  
-Ça va?  
  
Lui demanda la jeune fille.  
  
-Oui ça va!  
  
Répondit la tueuse en essuyant les yeux  
  
-Alors tu l'a vu?  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Angel?  
  
-Oui et j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de suivre Darla, mais il a voulu y aller pour qu'on se rencontre plus tard.  
  
-Wow! C'est mignon.  
  
-Oui je sais. Merci pour le cadeau. J'ai vraiment apprécier.  
  
Elle se leva et sortit. Elle se dirigea vers le manoir. Quand elle entra, Angel était dans le jardin intérieur. Elle s'avanca. Quand il la vit, il fut surpris.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Buffy tu n'a pas l'habitude de pleurer pour rien, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
-Rien!  
  
Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa le front. Elle se colla sur son torse. Elle n'entendait plus le doux son du battement de son c?ur. Elle le regarda. Il avait le même visage, mais il avait perdu cette soif de vivre qu'avait Liam. Normal pour un mort. Pensa Buffy.  
  
-Liam!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux se rendant compte de son erreur.  
  
-Euh..  
  
-Comment tu m'a appelé?  
  
-Angel. je. euh..  
  
-Comment tu m'a appelé?  
  
-Liam. Je suis désoler.  
  
-. Ça fait une éternité que quelqu'un ne m'avait appelé comme ça.  
  
-Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je pleure?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Parce que je t'ai vu mourir.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Willow m'a donné, pour mon anniversaire, un «Retour dans le temps» et je pouvais aller dans n'importe quelle époque. Alors je suis aller en 1753. Et je t'ai rencontrer. J'ai essayé de t'empêcher de mourir, mais tu y es aller quand même. Tu étais très drageur.  
  
-Oui.. Tout ce qu'il s'appelait Femme, je sautais dessus. Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose?  
  
-Tu m'as fait plaisir et c'est ce qui compte.  
  
-Oui! Si tu avais réussi..  
  
-.On ne se serait jamais rencontrer.  
  
-Alors je suis content que tu n'aies pas réussi. Car la seule chose que je ne regrette pas de ma non-vie, c'est que tu sois dedans.  
  
Buffy le regarda. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa. Au fond elle aussi était contente de ne pas avoir réussit. Elle l'aimait, même mort, elle l'aimait. 


End file.
